Mickey Mouse is Gay?
by Raina and Taina
Summary: Carlos just asked one question...and this happened.


Mickey Mouse is Gay?

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, Disney, Monopoly, or anything else.

A/N: Okay this is based on an actual conversation some friends in my newspaper class had a few years ago, its pointless but funny. I was reminded of it recently well cleaning out some stuff trying to find something. I will warn you the conversation was brought up during the time we were waiting for approval on are paper so is was random. So please enjoy and thanks for stopping by. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

It always amazes Katie how one little comment could case full on mayhem in 2J, like today. It was when Jo, Camille and Angie where over playing monopoly with Carlos, Kendall and James.

"Hay," Carlos asked. "What ear is pieced when someone is gay?"

"What?" Logan asked looking up from his book. Kendal, James along with the other girls also looked at him; Katie chooses to ignore it and continued to read her Facebook.

"Hello random question of the day." James scoffed.

"Well when a guy is gay he pierces one of his ears," Carlos said ignoring James. "So which one is it?"

"The right one I think," Jo said. "You planning on piercing your ear Carlos?"

"Maybe," the Latino boy said. "But wait…"

"Yes?" Kendall asked knowing the game was going to be paused for some time.

"But your right is my left," Carlos said.

The others just looked at him, blank exasperations on their faces.

"My right is your left," Carlos repeated. "If we're facing each other."

"That's right," Kendall said slowly. "What's your point?"

"So if I'm accost from…Mickey Mouse," Carlos herd a few groans at this. "And his left ear is pieced to me he's gay?"

"No 'cause it's his left ear." Logan said feeling this would not end well.

"But its my right," Carlos said. "So am I gay?"

"Your as gay as me," James said getting annoyed.

"But you are gay," Angie said giving him a look.

"I AM NOT!" he screamed. "I am not gay!"

"Sorry, Bi," she corrected.

"I'm not Bi either." James glared. "I'm 100% straight."

"Sure," Camille said.

"Guy's focus," Carlos wined. "This is important."

"How is this important?" Logan asked. "If you're so worried about it don't get your ear pieced."

"But if someone else has their ear pieced," Carlos said standing up. "Like if…"

He grabbed James and made him face a crossed from him.

"If James has his left ear priced," Carlos pointed to James left ear. "That's my right."

"Yes it is," Logan said as if talking to a child.

"And if my left ear was priced," Carlos continued. "That's his right."

"That's correct." Logan nodded.

"So who's gay?" Carlos asked. "Him, me or both of us."

"Mickey Mouse is," Kendall said sarcastically, by this point he was annoyed.

"Mickey Mouse is not gay," James snapped.

"Sorry he must be like you," Kendall snapped back. "Bi."

"I. AM. NOT. BI!" the pretty boy growled. "I like girls!"

"But I thought you said you 'loved' the Cuda guy?" Carlos asked confused. James turned to him eye twitching.

"Well there goes the game," Camille said as all the girls moved to the kitchen area.

"DIE!" James yelled then pounced on the smaller boy.

"James come on," Kendall said pulling him off Carlos. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes I did," Carlos stuck out his tongue. At this James struggled ageneses Kendall breaking free to tackle Carlos again.

"I really need new friends," Logan sighed, closing his book and going to help Kendall.

"…Should we do something?" Jo asked.

"No just let them get it out of their system." Angie said. "It's safer for all parties involved."

"Plus do you really want to risk getting caught in the crossfire?" Camille added.

"Good point," the blond nodded.

"…Five'll get you ten that James comes out worst then Carlos." Camille said to Jo.

"I'll take that bet," Jo said.

"So Katie," Angie said turning to the girl. "How's your day going?"

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"So in the end Jo won the bet, but Angie had to drive James and Carlos to the ER to make sure Carlos's nose and James wrist weren't broken, Kendall got some bruises, Logan got bit by James and James got a black eye and sprained wrist along with a blood nose." Katie explained. "Oh and the monopoly set got destroyed."

"So all of this happened well I was on my jog?" Mama Knight asked. "That was only thirty minutes long."

"Yep" her daughter nodded.

"And all because Carlos asked about ear pricing?" she added.

"Pretty much." Katie nodded.

"And so Carlos and James are still at the ER and Kendall and Logan are in their room?" a headache was coming she just knew it.

"No Kendall left with Jo to get ice cream and Logan is with Camille at the park." Katie said.

"I see," Mama Knight sighed. "So all in all it was just another day?"

"Well, actually for here," Katie said. "I was pretty quite today."

And with that she walked off to her bedroom to talk with her stock blog.

So there you have it. Yes I know you are all thinking her and her friends are crazy and all I have to say is, I know. Anyways I hope you enjoyed sorry it was so short but…yeah.

Please R and R for me.


End file.
